Eddie and Venom: Roommates
by LoveandEdify
Summary: After the events of Venom, Eddie and his symbiotic pal have decided to become roommates. Sure one is a black, hungry alien symbiote and the other's a hot-headed journalist; but hey, they can get along, right? I mean, what can possibly happen?


Eddie and Venom: Roommates

Episode 1: Basketball

Eddie Brock was kicking back in his new apartment on an old sofa flipping the channels of his tv

until he found a basketball on tv between the Golden State Warriors and the Los Angeles

Lakers. He sighed contentedly. "Finally, something fun to watch." he said to himself, sighing

happily. "What is this battle?" a voice inside his head asked. Eddie knew that voice very well. It

was his friend, roommate and alien symbiote, Venom. After destroying Riot and saving the world

a few months ago, the two decided that they enjoyed their friendship enough to live with each

other as roommates. I'm not going to spoil it any further, go see the movie for yourself about

how it came to be that way. Anyhow, Eddie turned around like someone was behind him before

he realized that it was just Venom. "Oh, hey Venom." he said, surprised but happy to hear the

voice of his friend. "Hello Eddie. So this is how we're going to relax tonight? Watching humans

brawl over some giant orange?" Venom asked. "No Venom," Eddie calmly stated, knowing that

Venom still had some things to learn about Earth and its customs. "It's a game humans play for

their enjoyment called basketball." Eddie said, as he watched Steph Curry dribble the basketball

and lay it up in the hoop. "How did the orange just bounce and not splatter all over the place?!"

Venom asked in awe. "It's not an orange, Venom. It's a ball. A bouncy orange-colored ball that

they use to play the game." Eddie responded, keeping his focus on the game on tv. "It _does_ look

delicious…" Venom implied. "Alright buddy, you know what, we'll stop by the store real quick to

pick up some snacks and then we can watch the rest of the game, ok?" Eddie asked Venom.

"Sounds good to me." Venom replied.

 _15 minutes later…_

After getting a few snacks (and by snacks we mean some oranges, about 5 bags of Doritos, a

couple of chicken and pork teryakis, and a couple of bank robbers that were trying to hijack an

ATM on their way home) they both finally sat down and watched the game. A few minutes went

by and in that time Eddie was able to explain to Venom some of the simpler points of basketball.

Venom caught on quickly to the game, but… "So you're telling me that they just pass the

'basket-ball' around to each other and then all they have to do is get past people to put the ball

inside the basket to watch it bounce up and down for a few brief seconds before it starts all over

again?" Venom asked, verifying what he thought he learned about the game's rules by

observing what he saw through Eddie saw on the TV. "Yeah, pretty much." Eddie said, hoping

that his symbiotic roommate learned enough of the game by now. "I have a few concerns with

this _game_ though." Venom asked. Eddie held back from sighing in annoyance. "Yeah, like

what?" he asked. "If it's so important to them to win this gladiatorial game, then how come they

aren't taking anyone and pinning them down? Or punching them in the face? Or clawing at

their…" Eddie interrupted Venom's "complaint" before things got _really_ out of hand. "Because…

that's just not how the game works. It's a game of strength yes; but also of skill, quickness and

it's also an _honorable_ game so no one's actually trying to _kill_ anyone to get there." Venom was

still confused about why this game was so important to people if they don't fight and kill to

ensure a win. "So… it is a mere child's game and not and actual fight then?!" Venom asked, in

disappointment. "Well it _is_ a game that anyone can play really; but if you want me to change the

channel, then I could…" Eddie offered, but was interrupted by Venom. "Leave it." he told Eddie.

"I'm starting to enjoy this game. Even though I have my 'concerns' about it." Eddie nodded and

ate some of the Doritos as the game went into the 4th quarter.

 _About a half-hour later…_

It was 123-119 with the Warriors beating the Lakers with about 3 minutes remaining in the

game. "This small guy…" Venom remarked about Stephen Curry as he shot yet _another_

3-pointer from the Lakers 3-point line, "I like him." Eddie nodded in agreement. "Small, fast,

elusive. Like that puppy we passed by earlier with the older man with the glasses." Eddie

nodded in content of the memory, the day when they agreed to live with each other. "Yeah, he

was also underestimated coming out of college and into the NBA and no one thought much of

him coming in." Eddie told Venom. "Kind of like we _were_ …" Venom remarked, growling "were"

with emphasis. "True, I get how that bugs you…" Eddie said empathetically, realizing how he

might have unintentionally offended the symbiote. "But…" the symbiote interrupted, "quick,

elusive, and knowing how to 'sink' it in." Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. "I also like this big one

with the headband and the 23 on his back." Venom complimented. "Draymond?" Eddie asked.

"No," Venom replied, "The _big_ one." he said. Eddie looked at the tall, muscular player wearing

23 for the Lakers slam-dunking the ball to put the Lakers up within 2. "LeBron James?" Eddie

asked the symbiote? "Him." Venom affirmed. "Powerful, strong, fast…" Venom said with an eerie

glee over his voice as he enveloped Eddie. "Just like we _are._ " Venom then took Eddie out of his

apartment and sent him running across the rooftops. "Wait, what's going on here?!" Eddie

asked in confusion and a bit of fear in his voice. "Don't worry Eddie, we recorded the game."

Venom told Eddie internally. "Then why are you hungry _now_?!" Eddie asked Venom in

annoyance. "Not hungry for food." Venom clarified. "Hungry for a challenge… in this,

'basket-ball." he replied as he swung Eddie over to a playground court where 5 players were

playing a pick-up game. Venom peeled himself off of Eddie's head as they were perched on top

of a lamppost, fortunate enough that the young men were too focused on their basketball game

to see him. "Alright, _one_ game; but _no_ eating anybody and don't reveal yourself _too_ much."

Eddie offered. "Oh Eddie," Venom sighed. "Either way, we'll _both_ be playing. But I'll accept your

offer." Eddie sighed in relief before he jumped off the lamppost and superhero landed right at

mid-court, catching the attention of all the players as they immediately stopped their game to

turn around and stare in shock at the sight. "So," Eddie said confidently, "I got next?"

 _Hey everyone, this is LoveandEdify and I obviously got inspired by this movie none of you heard_

 _about called Venom to make a one-shot series that would happen after it. Anyhow, just giving_

 _you guys a heads-up; the next story updates are going to be_ "Love In The Open: Infinity Rising"

 _and_ "More To Me Than That." _And those of you who were wanting the Teen Titans Go! Oneshot_

 _series, that one is going to be moved to Quotev. If you want to read any of my stories there, my_

 _account for that site is LoveandEdify2. That's it for now, Happy Thanksgiving everyone; and as_

 _always…_

 _Keep Loving, Keep Edifying, Keep LoveandEdifying! :-D :-D Bye._


End file.
